User talk:NodogonToontown
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, NodogClubpenguinfunny438! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 20:14, August 27, 2010 Others' userpages Please do not edit other peoples' userpages without their permission. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 00:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Im sorry again. For your information The page you have created was deleted because it doesn't belong in mainspace. If you would like to create a page under your userpage, create it with the title: User:NodogClubpenguinfunny438/TITLEYOUWANT (e.g. /Awards or /Penguin, etc.). Feel free to ask me on my talk page if you have any questions. Have a nice day. --LordMaster96 Talk 00:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) The CPPS Snow Pole Did you make that CPPS. If you did how did you make a CPPS? 'Cap123 (Talk)' 14:04, May 12, 2013 (UTC) come to chat hey it's your buddy helmet i want to speak to you on chat Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior CM Calendar Hey, NodogonToontown. I remember you applying for the Chat Mod Calendar, but I had to reject your application due to you not having at least 25 mainspace edits. I see that you now have enough, so feel free to apply again if you want. :) -- 16:39, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Power abuse Hi Nodog, I've been informed that you kicked Yoshi from chat because of a chat game. Please note that using your chatmod privileges, even if they were given to you as part of the chatmod calendar, should be used carefuly and only for enforcing the wiki's policy. Same as with any user group, power abuse is serious and could result a demotion. In the case of the calendar, as it is only a 24-hour period, note that any case of power abuse will result an instant demotion. Power abuse is also mentioned in the chat policy. Please make sure to read it again before joining chat or using your chatmod rights. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:04, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Sonic/Megaman RP The Sonic/Megaman Rp has started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:418749. JOIN NOW! User:Kanpo1 13:36, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Spooky You arent on chat so a message will have to do but Haunted Disco returned... in glorious HQ... http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global//music/781.swf Watatsuki (talk) 02:58, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! from FuzzyHamster [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!]] 08:41, November 27, 2014 (UTC) HoildaysIggyContest Hey ! Christmas is fast approaching and to get in the festive spirit, i'm hosting a Iggy Contest find out more by clicking this link http://goo.gl/fEoHRj but hurry submissions only last until '''18th Dec Happy Hoildays! :D -Starry May your Dreams be Wide 14:46, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Holiday Greeting Happy Holidays! From Fuzzy. [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Evil is back in town,']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'in just the right time']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'to ruin Christmas!']] 01:21, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Holiday Greeting Happy Holidays! From Fuzzy. [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Evil is back in town,']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'in just the right time']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'to ruin Christmas!']] 01:24, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015